One Shot First Christmas:JamesLilly
by sachaelle
Summary: First Potter family Christmas


It was Christmas holiday; 7th year and the Head Boy & Girl were going home, even though it was their

last year and NEWT for them. Mr. &Mrs. Potter health was not what it used to be, and James since last

year spent every holiday (Christmas & Easter) with them, not wanting to lose the last remaining

moments with his parents.

When you're young, you think your parents are immortal, and really the fact that his parents might have

been more advanced in age didn't register in the least when he was younger, or that

it could be an inconvenience. It was the exact opposite! Having waited so long to have a child, his

parents, went to great length to be very involved hand on parents. While he had a nanny elf it was

strictly as a helper, not as nurse/substitute mother, like most pureblood mother did. When he was

older, when not in his study he was his father shadow, going over the property on broom, visiting their

Gringotts manager, even the company board meeting (Fleamont Potter was kept as an advisor for his

Founding company after the sale). He was never lacking of parental attention, (though a case could be

met that he had too much of it, if there were such thing) unlike much of his rich (or not so rich) peer. His

parents were his mates growing up, and Sirius was the first friend his age. While they coddle him,

Fleamont & Euphemia did not shelter him. Why he was more worldly then most of his pureblood

Classmate, when he got into his first year at Hogwarts. His parents believed that history should be seen

not heard, so when his classmates were receiving their pre-Hogwarts education in a stuffy classroom, he

was globetrotting with his visiting historical landmark, museum and the like both muggle and wizarding

one(his grandfather was after all Henry Potter the biggest muggle lover apart from Septimus Weasley).

He Had a well-rounded pre Hogwarts education he was fluent in Greek and Latin, knew already both

Norse and Celtic rune, could recite the comprehensive potion ingredient chart, their interaction, and the

phase of the moon and star, they were more potent in (he was after all the son of potion master

Fleamont of the Potter of Potter, one the most acclaimed potioner of his time for his work of care

potion product) too bad all that knowledge couldn't make him more than a passable brewer. While after

his first year he was not as close to his parents (a combinason of entering adolescence, finally having

close friends of his ages, and his parents encouraging him to leave the nest and spread his winds) he was

still really tight with them. Thus in the summer vacation of his 5 year after OWL, when his parents got a

cold that they didn't shake up in a heartbeat with peperup, he got worried. After careful observation, he

saw the got winded more easily, took longer to catch their second wind, etc… He had to accept the

reality that his parents; the larger than life supper wizards they were to him, were losing wing. And soon

enough the fumes will be exhausted and they would lose altitude and crash. So, he took charge of

getting Sirius settled when he came to live with them, he got his father to let him manage for the

summer their investments (with father careful supervision of course). And the holiday came, instead of

staying and goofing off with their friends, he went home to his parents (to their feint but happy protest)

what he hadn't done since his second year. His parents would instead stay at the Three Broomstick,

renting the top floor and spend three days (twenty-four to six) with their son and his friends, any of his

classmate who was also staying, they would Leave on the twenty-seven and come back on the morning

of new year. But for the third year since Sending their son at Hogwarts, he would be here with them at

their home instead of them going to him.

They got off from the train, after performing their head duty, which made them the last to leave the

platform. Lilly was nervous, she didn't know what to expect. As a Gryffindor in the same year she had of

course, seen the Potter's, and might have even got introduced to Mr. Potter at one of Pr. Slughorn

party. It was one thing to be introduced to your son classmate, it was another entirely to be introduced

to his girlfriend. Adding to her anxiety, was the fact they haven't been going out long, this month last

weekend would mark their two-month anniversary, much too early in her opinion to meet his parents.

But try telling the big lug that. James Potter, as she had learned in her Hogwarts career, could be

incredibly stubborn when he got an idea in his head! No amount of supplication, begging, or pleading,

could get him off his course. She of course was just as stubborn, and was one of the few people that

could get him to yield. But more and more, she was finding herself doing the yielding, when before she

was an implacable piece of marble where James was concerned. This, she guesses, was the power of

l*ike, the ability to make the other yield, and bend when before they wouldn't even consider it.

'Remind me again why I accepted your invitation'?

'Because you like me, want to spend Christmas with me, and I want you to meet my parents'!

'I met your parent remember? I went thrice to James Potter's Christmas bash, my third, fourth, fifth

Year. And i meet your father the one time he accepted Pr. Slughorn invite.'

'Yes but this is not like those party. One it won't be a school party sanctioned or unsanctioned, it will

be theirs. Second it will be intimate, only my closest friends are invited, and as Remus won't hear of

leaving Hogwarts for the holiday in fear of missing some sort of study section, and Peter as always is

going to his family, only Sirius will be there. Thus only two guest, see intimate'!

'I suppose; how are we getting there'?

'By apparition, we could have floo in but as you're not key in yet, it would have been a bad idea'.

They apparated on a lane between two row of hedge of oak tree. The trees were dense, and except for

the lane they were standing on; Lilly couldn't see any path in the wood.

'This is the entrance of the property, if you ever had a need to apparate in make sure you do it between

The tree forming the archway. This is the entry of the ward, further in, they will attack you further out is

not a problem, unless you have people chasing you. Then the archway would protect you somewhat

until you are admitted to the ward. Either way outside is visible, by both the muggle or any wizard that

might be watching. Anyway welcome to "Stinchcombe Lint Shed" the official Potter house since the

1300\. We are just outside of Godric Hallow, in about five to ten mile of the town, the biggest mixed

magical community in England. And if you look here, he said directing her attention to the tree trunk;

there barely visible was a symbol of a triangle with a line separating it evenly in two and a circle inside of

the triangle. You press this, he says doing just that, and the ward of the lane will disable as you walk in.

This is in both side, so you don't need to search for the the knob on a specific side'.

'Oh a magical doorbell, how cleaver! What happen if you cross the tree line without pushing the

symbol'?

'Before or after surviving the tree'?

'Survive the… Oh you mean they are like the whomping willow'!

'Yes those are the whomping oak. A magical variant, that exist for property line protection. They are

Different than your typical whomping willow, in that you don't have to deactivate all the tree, but at the

Same time they all will be activated, if you breach the first two one. Quite an ingenious setup if I do say

so myself!'

Yes, it is quite ingenious, agreed Lilly. As they were talking, they had cleared the wood surrounding the

House, it opens to a clearing separating the forest to the rest of the property with a low stone wall that

Give to a wild English garden. To get in, they (James) pushed the wooden door, getting in to the garden

Proper. Lilly couldn't stop her head turning this way and that, the flowers and plants were simply

Magnificent, magical flowers were alongside muggle one, with magical and muggle fern and plant

Breaking the different section. Directly in front of them stood the house. It was a two story country

Home with two visible chimneys on either side. The ground floor was done entirely of bay windows,

with The exception of the front and back doors. The front door was a set of imposing double door, with

lion head knocker, James open it with his wand and step up to the foyer. The foyer gave to the formal

siting room via an open archway, and there the elder Potter were standing waiting for them, hand in

hands.

'Jay, James'; they exclaimed!

'Mum, dad', he says happily flouncing himself in their arms. As Lilly hung back, she reflected at the easy

Way all three got into the three way hugs, showing their ease and trust that exist between each other's,

And the many time that such a scene had taken place.

James finally extracted himself into the hug but still kept an arm on both his parents.

'Mum, Dad, may I present you Lilly my girlfriend'!

'It is very nice to meet you Lilly', say Fleamont as Euphemia was saying,' Welcome to our home'!

'Thank you for the invite, Mr. Potter, and this a beautiful home Mrs. Potter'!

'Am glad you like it, answered Euphemia, I bet you are parched, give your trunk to Tinker, and join me

For a pot of tea. While the men will catch up in the study'.

James smiled reassuringly at Lilly, while also giving his trunk to the elves, that done they each followed

the respecting adult.

Lilly and Euphemia, spend the afternoon talking garden, the difference of tending one the magical or

muggle way. All the while Euphemia was not so subtly interrogating her about her intention on her son,

and assessing if Lilly was a money grabbing witch in search of protection.

Lilly readily answered the questions, assuring her of her pure intention, her love for him, and the fact

That she had no need of James money. One she didn't care that much about money, and believe in

Making one fortune oneself. And two, while not comparable to the Potters money her parents were well

Off, and as they only had two daughters, her inheritance would be substantial. At this the warm in

Euphemia smile finally reach her eyes!

Meanwhile, James and Fleamont were discussing the same thing only going in different direction. James

was gushing about how having a girlfriend that you love, and love you, was so different than just being

in lust or just going to the motion. How when they were making out, he could feel their magic

connecting making everything so much sweeter (magic connection only happen on compatible witch

and wizard and they were in love or close to it) and made it more difficult to stop. But the Potter while

not a traditional family does follow some of the tradition. So James waited, and continue to wait until

they each met each other's parents, and declare their intention loud and clear. With Lilly meeting his

family they were one step closer. After his father expressed his joy on witnessing his son finding the one

he loves, James expressed his wish in following a Potter tradition. He wants to give Lilly a promise

jewelry, (ring, necklace, or bracelet) custom made, by James himself with his magic with the family gold

and stones. His father agrees as long as his mother had no problem with Lilly herself. Thankfully for

James, his mother not only agree, but approve of the match!

The days of Christmas passed by, with the family enjoying time together, with them learning to know

Lilly, and her them, and James getting precious time with his parents. On the 24 they were joined by

Sirius, and he was there to celebrate Christmas with them. In the afternoon, Charlus his wife Doreas and

Their son Elian join them for Christmas dinner. Dinner was merry with everyone delighted to meet Lilly.

Elian was a bit of a brat earlier, but a sharp word from his father had him straightening. Doreas likewise

was a bit standoffish at first, but as dinner wore on and they conversed, she starts warming up to her.

She became totally accepting when on the way for the men and ladies to have port, she confirmed with

Euphemia that she approved.

On Boxing day, James and Lilly switched role as they went to her family till the new year, while Petunia

Was at Vernon family. James suffered the interrogation with grace, her father empty treat without

cracking up once, and her mother curiosity without condescending or impatience. The visit was a

success, and James got his approval, on new year eve day, after days of scrutiny.

The two wizards great the new year with much joy and happiness!


End file.
